biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Strombus
|tekstas1= Strombus pugilis|tekstas2= Strombus buvonius|tekstas3 = Strombus luhuanus|tekstas4 = Strombus raninus|сolor=#BBDD99|plotis=260|align=right|la= Strombus}} Strombus Linnaeus, 1758 - tikrųjų kriauklių (Strombidae) šeimos jūrinių sraigių (Gastropoda) gentis. * * * Išvaizda Priklauso vidutinio dydžio ir labai didelės sraigės, turinčios dangtelį. Biologija Gyvena subtropinio ir tropinio klimato vandenyse ant smėlėto dugno. Kelios rūšys yra naudojamos maistui. Mityba Augalėdžiai. Maitinasi dumbliais. Paplitimas Plačiai palitusios Indijos ir Ramiajame vandenynuose. Gentyje yra apie 50 rūšių. Šešios rūšys palitusios deidžiuliame Karibų regione. Rūšys * Floridos kovinė kriauklė - Strombus alatus Gmelin, 1791 * Dianos kriauklė - Strombus aurisdianae Linnaeus, 1759 * Burbulinė kriauklė - Strombus bulla Röding, 1798 * Geltonoji kriauklė - Strombus canarium Linnaeus, 1758 * Strombus debelensis * Mauricijaus kriauklė - Strombus decorus (Röding, 1798) * Dantytoji kriauklė - Strombus dentatus Linnaeus, 1758 * Gulbinė kriauklė - Strombus epidromis Linnaeus, 1758 * Strombus eryhtraensis Dillwyn, 1817 * Grakščioji kriauklė - Strombus erythrinus Dillwyn, 1817 * Raukšlėtoji kriauklė - Strombus fasciatus Born, 1778 * Strombus fusiformis Sowerby, 1842 * Gaidžiauodegė kriauklė - Strombus gallus Linnaeus, 1758 * Kuprotoji kriauklė - Strombus gibberulus Linnaeus, 1758 * Strombus guidoi Man in t'Veld & De Turck, 1998 * Strombus haemastoma Sowerby, 1842 * Strombus hickeyi Willan, 2000 * Klostėtoji kriauklė - Strombus labiatus Röding, 1798 * Storabriaunė kriauklė - Strombus labiosus Gray in Wood, 1828 * Afrikinė kriauklė - Strombus latus Gmelin, 1791 * Sidabrinė kriauklė - Strombus lentiginosus Linnaeus, 1758 * Listerio kriauklė - Strombus listeri Gray, 1852 * Žemuoginė kriauklė - Strombus luhuanus Linnaeus, 1758 * Strombus magolecciai Macsotay & Villarroel, 2001 * Tvirtoji kriauklė - Strombus marginatus C. Linnaeus, 1758 * Permainingoji kriauklė - Strombus mutabilis Swainson, 1821 * Oldžio kriauklė - Strombus oldi Emerson, 1965 * Strombus persicus (Swainson, 1821) * Druginė kriauklė - Strombus pipus Röding, 1798 * Karvelinė kriauklė - Strombus plicatus Röding, 1798 * Kovinė kriauklė - Strombus pugilis Linnaeus, 1758 * Skiauterėtoji kriauklė - Strombus sinuatus Humphrey, 1786 * Mažoji sraigtinė kriauklė - Strombus terebellatus Sowerby, 1842 * Triragė kriauklė - Strombus tricornis (Humphrey, 1786) * Ąsotinė kriauklė - Strombus urceus Linnaeus, 1758 * Juodrudė kriauklė - Strombus ustulatus (Schumacher, 1817) * Dėmėtoji kriauklė - Strombus variabilis Swainson, 1820 * Vilsono kriauklė - Strombus wilsoni Abbott, 1967 * Literatūra * R. Tucker Abbott, American Seashells, New York (2d. ed., 1974) p. 143 * Kenneth R. Wye, The Encyclopedia of Shells, Londo, 2004, p. 70. * Latiolais J. M., Taylor M. S., Roy K. & Hellberg M. E. (2006). "A molecular phylogenetic analysis of strombid gastropod morphological diversity". Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 41: 436-444. * Cob, Z. C. et al. (2009). "Species Description and Distribution of Strombus (Mollusca: Strombidae) in Johor Straits and its Surrounding Areas". Sains Malaysiana 38 (1): 39–46. * Abbott, R.T. (1960). "The genus Strombus in the Indo-pacific". Indo- Pacific Mollusca 1(2): 33-144 * Rosenberg, G.; Gofas, S. (2010). Strombus Linnaeus, 1758. In: Bouchet, P.; Gofas, S.; Rosenberg, G. (2010) World Marine Mollusca database. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-01-04) * Vaught, K.C. (1989). A classification of the living Mollusca. American Malacologists: Melbourne, FL (USA). ISBN 0-915826-22-4. XII, 195 pp. Žr. * Gofas, S.; Le Renard, J.; Bouchet, P. (2001). Mollusca, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 180-213 Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos